character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Cinderace (Canon)/Niarobi
|-|Scorbunny= |-|Raboot= |-|Cinderace= Summary Cinderace is a Fire type Pokémon introduced in the Galar region. It is the final evolution of Scorbunny, evolving from Raboot. Powers and Stats Tier: High 5-A. 4-A with Z-Moves | 4-C. 4-A with Z-Moves | 3-C Name: Scorbunny | Raboot | Cinderace Origin: Pokémon Gender: Can be male or female Age: Varies Classification: Rabbit Pokémon | Rabbit Pokémon | Striker Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Energy Projection, Energy Manipulation, Aura, Fire Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Emotional Manipulation, Can harm intangible beings, minds, and souls, Reactive Evolution, Adaptation, Statistics Amplification, Air Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Sleep Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Black Hole Generation, Thread Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Sand Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Sound Manipulation, Telekinesis, Metal Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Can attack intangible beings, souls, and minds, Acausality (Anyone can bypass the effects of time by just ignoring reality), Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, and Law Manipulation (There were several occasions where just any regular Pokémon are capable of changing the future when the future was already set, such as the time where Sabrina knew she would fight the protagonist three years in advance, and she foresaw their victory, and then changed the future to where she won, and yet they still won, anyway. Olympia can also predict the future and she sees battles as the trainers writing their futures and fates. It is clarified when fighting against one Hex Maniac that her clairvoyance was so potent that the player's Pokémon had to have rewrote the laws of causality to have won), Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Lava Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Fungus Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Bug-based abilities, Metal Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation, and Faery-based abilities Attack Potency: Dwarf Star level (Comparable to Pokémon who can use Seismic Toss and Moonlight.) Multi-Solar System level with Z-Moves (All basic Z-Moves should scale to Twinkle Tackle, where we see a space that has a background full of stars, which is clarified in the move description to have been created by the user.) | Star level (Much more powerful than before. Comparable to Pokémon who can use Morning Sun.) Multi-Solar System level with Z-Moves (All basic Z-Moves should scale to Twinkle Tackle, where we see a space that has a background full of stars, which is clarified in the move description to have been created by the user.) | Galaxy level+ (Should be comparable to other fully-evolved Pokémon, such as Gothitelle, which has spatial manipulation at this potency and can create a world with a background full of stars from its memories, Beheeyem, who can create a dream world with a background full of stars, Gardevoir, who can create a world with a background full of stars, Musharna, who can turn dream worlds to mist, and Mismagius, who can create a world with a background full of stars.) Speed: FTL (Should be at least comparable in speed to Diglett, who was stated to be faster than light speed. Can dodge moves like Flash with a slight boost in speed.) | FTL+ (Far faster than before. Can keep up with Pokémon who can use Morning Sun.) | FTL+ (Far faster than before.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Dwarf Star Class. Multi-Solar System Class with Z-Moves | Star Class. Multi-Solar System Class with Z-Moves | Galaxy Class+ Durability: Dwarf Star level. Multi-Solar System level with Z-Power | Star level. Multi-Solar System level with Z-Power | Galaxy level+ Stamina: Very high Range: Ranges from standard melee range to stellar ranges. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Can acquire an IQ of nearly a thousand. Weaknesses: Water, Ground, and Rock type attacks. Key: Scorbunnny | Raboot | Cinderace Note: This profile covers the possible capabilities of an average, untrained Pokémon. Category:Tier 5 Category:TheHadouCyberspaceWitch Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3